


A New Trick

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a new student in her computer class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Trick

Title: A New Trick  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~250  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura has a new student in her computer class...  
A/N: For [](http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**marzipanilla**](http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com/) who wanted Laura to teach Bill something.  
  
She knew as soon as he walked in, he’d be trouble. Laura Roslin could always tell the problem students. It was a skill she had acquired over a very long career. She learned students were mostly the same, whether they were 6 or 60. Some wanted to learn, and some did not. And the man who just walked into her classroom most definitely did not.  
Laura was determined to teach him anyway, whether he liked it or not.

The fact he arrived early gave her a modicum of hope. It also afforded her the opportunity to introduce herself and test the waters.

She walked from her desk in the front of the room to the computer table where her new student was sitting. She was surprised when he rose from his chair as she approached.

“Good morning. I’m Laura Roslin.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand and said, “Good morning, Ms. Roslin. I’m Bill Adama.”

“What brings you to my class?”

“Let’s just say I can either learn how to use these or say goodbye to my job.” Bill gestured to the computers surrounding them.

She knew she could win him over to her side easily. They’d be allies against the computers and the Powers That Be of his job. “Then, of course, I’ll help you as best I can.”

“Thank you.”

“They’re really not so bad, Bill. Give them a chance.” Laura flashed him a smile.

And she had him, just like that. “You might be right about that, Ms. Roslin.”  
  



End file.
